Recordar
by drahuesos
Summary: Sonríe irónicamente ante la perspectiva de tener que hablar con Kate sobre el tema. "Como si eso fuese a solucionar algo", se dice para sus adentros Rick.


_Una vez más (ya ésta es la última historia que subo en esta tanda, tranquilos) os traigo otra historia. Siempre había tenido ganas de escribir algo como esto, así que después de pensar, salió esto. Espero que os guste :)_

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, dado que cambia los acontecimientos de la serie. Detalles específicos del 4x19: 47 seconds.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo propiedad de Andrew Marlowe y de la ABC. El resto, interpretación mía y sin lucro alguno.

* * *

**Recordar**

* * *

Sus ojos se pierden entre el líquido color ámbar del vaso que hay encima de su escritorio y mueve lentamente el contenido del mismo a un lado y otro del recipiente de cristal. Castle está tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que su madre acaba de irrumpir en su despacho. Martha le dirige una mirada condescendiente de compasión y tristeza, y observa la situación durante unos instantes. Tiene frente a ella a un Richard Castle despeinado y todavía vestido con ropa de dormir y bata que, teniendo en cuenta que afuera ya ha anochecido, está claro que no ha salido del _loft _en todo el día.

—Richard, estás hecho un desastre. Deberías hablar con ella o este paso vas a _envejecer_ en un par de días más de lo que lo has hecho en la última década.

El escritor levanta la vista del vaso de alcohol y mira a la actriz con semblante serio sin articular palabra. Sonríe irónicamente ante la perspectiva de tener que hablar con Kate sobre el tema. "_Como si eso fuese a solucionar algo_", se dice para sus adentros Rick. La actitud de Beckett con respecto al tema le ha quedado bastante clara después de escuchar su comentario en la sala de interrogatorios unos días antes. La detective se acuerda perfectamente de lo que pasó después de que le dispararan en el funeral de Montgomery, incluida su declaración de amor (intrínseca en toda la secuencia de acontecimientos de aquel fatídico día), pero ha decidido mentirle cada vez que Castle le había preguntado si recordaba algo del disparo o de ese día.

—Esto no es justo para ninguno de los dos —comenta Martha de forma comprensiva.

—Ella tampoco lo fue conmigo cuando decidió mentirme —anuncia con voz apagada el escritor—. Madre, no tengo ganas de hablar del tema…

—Richard, ¿te has parado a pensar en por qué Beckett te mintió? —inquiere la actriz situándose junto a la silla de su hijo—. Dale a la mujer una oportunidad para explicarse. No puedes estar trabajando con ella todos los días de esta forma, _tienes _que hablar con ella.

—Eso no va a solucionar nada. Le pregunté si recordaba el tiroteo cuando despertó y la vi en el hospital y me dijo que no; y cuando meses después volví a preguntarle si recordaba algo de los disparos volvió a decirme que estaba en blanco —enumeró el escritor—. ¿Hay algo más que añadirle a eso?

—Al menos sé justo con los dos y habla el tema como un adulto —le dice su madre—. Llevas días sin aparecer por la comisaría, si vas a seguir sin querer saber nada de Beckett al menos hazle saber por qué.

—¿Por qué la defiendes? —inquiere el hombre.

—No la estoy defendiendo, sólo te estoy diciendo que le des una oportunidad para explicarse.

Castle maldice para sus adentros que su madre sea tan testaruda. Está claro que no se va a rendir hasta que le haga comprender que es necesario que mantenga una conversación seria con Kate. Eso es, precisamente, de lo que Rick menos ganas tiene, de enfrentarse a su compañera y preguntarle abiertamente por qué demonios le ha estado mintiendo durante tantos meses.

—Está bien —acepta Rick sin mucho convencimiento.

Martha asiente satisfecha con la cabeza mientras Richard se apoya en el respaldo del sillón con gesto derrotado y apura los últimos restos del vaso de whiskey que tiene en la mano. Se dice a sí mismo que su madre tiene razón y que, por mucho que lo odie, afrontar la situación va a ser mejor que mantener el infierno que tienen ahora. Lo único que tiene claro es que la conversación de mañana con Kate no será en absoluto bonita.

* * *

A Rick le gustaría que el trayecto en ascensor hasta la cuarta planta de la comisaría fuese eterno pero, para su desgracia, el viaje apenas dura unos cuantos segundos y a él ese pequeño lapso de tiempo la parece insuficiente. Cuando las puertas del viejo elevador se abren el escritor sale del mismo sin prestar atención a su alrededor y antes de que pueda reaccionar debidamente su cuerpo nota un impacto contra el de otra persona.

—Pero qué… —La voz de Esposito le llega hasta los oídos—. ¡Castle! ¿Dónde te habías metido, tío? Hace días que no te vemos el pelo por aquí.

—He estado ocupado escribiendo —Castle decide mentirle al policía, porque lo cierto es que no ha escrito ni una palabra desde hace días, e ir directamente a la parte de la conversación que le interesa—. ¿Sabes dónde está Beckett? Quiero hablar con ella.

—Mira en la sala de reuniones, está organizando pruebas de un juicio —comenta Javi mientras se mete en el ascensor y las puertas se cierran tras él.

El escritor abanica con la mirada la oficina diáfana con el propósito de descubrir si Kate está en la sala de reuniones sin tener que ir hasta allí. Cuanto menos tiempo pierda, mejor. Sin embargo, la indicación del detective falla y Richard no encuentra ni rastro de la detective en dicha habitación. Dado que el escritorio de la policía está completamente vacío y no hay nadie allí, Castle se acerca hasta la salita de descanso para comprobar si es allí a donde ha podido ir su compañera.

La encuentra atareada y medio peleándose con la máquina de café que él mismo compró hace años para el departamento de policía de Nueva York. Como siempre, Kate tiene más de una dificultad para conseguir que la cafetera funcione correctamente sin soltar un montón de vapor. Lo cierto es que Castle podría haberse acercado para ayudarla como ha hecho otras muchas veces, pero, a diferencia de en otras ocasiones, en ese momento sólo se apoya en el marco de la puerta y deja escapar un lacónico saludo.

—Hola, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —comenta como si no hubiese estado sin pasarse por la comisaría unos cuantos días.

—Hey, Castle, ¿dónde te habías metido? —inquiere Kate sonriendo ante la presencia del escritor y dejando a un lado la imposible tarea de dominar a la máquina expreso.

—Estaba en mi casa escribiendo. —La mentira parece ser de nuevo la opción más fácil, aunque no la más recomendable si quiere aclarar las cosas con la detective.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Finalmente Beckett se da cuenta de que hay algo que no va bien. Richard está mucho más serio y un tanto más seco que de costumbre. De hecho, lleva así desde el caso de la bomba en la plaza Boylan.

—Necesito hablar contigo —anuncia el escritor asomando la cabeza por la puerta y mirando a un lado y otro por si alguien está más pendiente de su conversación de lo que debería. Acto seguido, cierra la puerta de la habitación para conseguir toda la privacidad posible que se puede en una oficina llena de agentes de la ley.

—Castle, llevas comportándote de forma extraña desde el caso de la bomba. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—¿Qué me pasa, Kate? Estaba detrás del cristal de la sala mientras interrogabas a Bobby.

La frase de Rick tiene el mismo efecto que un jarro de agua bien fría sobre la policía. Si la escuchó hablar de su tiroteo en plena sala de interrogatorios y decir que recordaba todos los detalles de su tiroteo aquello explicaría por qué llevaba tan distante esos últimos días.

—"¡_Me dispararon en el pecho y me acuerdo de cada segundo de ello_!" —Richard imita el tono de voz que había puesto—. Creo que eso lo deja todo bien claro.

—Castle, no quería… —Kate intenta decir algo en su defensa pero ella misma es consciente de que encontrar algún argumento es prácticamente imposible y decide no terminar la frase.

—Te pregunté más de una vez si recordabas algo del tiroteo y me dijiste rotundamente que no. ¿Cómo se supone que debo tomarme eso? —El tono de Rick es sin duda desesperado.

Él mismo se ve obligado a mirar hacia otra parte de la habitación para no tener que hacerlo a los ojos de Beckett. Hablar del tema con su madre y contarle a ella cómo se siente con respecto al tema es mucho más fácil que decírselo a la cara a su compañera. En esos momentos le importa poco que no sea precisamente un movimiento demasiado valiente, pero tiene la sensación de que como la mire a los ojos en ese momento no va a ser capaz de continuar con su discurso.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —inquiere el hombre en un tono muy bajo. Mierda, se suponía que no debía sonar así, sino más contundente y lleno de aplomo.

La policía es incapaz de encontrar las palabras. Es como si sus cuerdas vocales quisiesen pronunciarlas pero se quedasen hechas un nudo y no fueran capaces de salir al exterior. Recordar aquel fatídico día simplemente la aterroriza: el sol iluminando el césped del cementerio, los agentes uniformados, la bandera de los Estados Unidos siendo entregada a la viuda del capitán, el pódium, su palabras rasgando el aire, la gente vestida de un riguroso luto observándola mientras daba aquel discurso, aquella insoportable sensación de que el pecho le ardía, la bala perforándole la carne, el placaje de Castle y aquellas dos palabras. Las sensaciones que todo eso despiertan en su interior son tan reales que el mero hecho de recordar sólo una de ellas es como reproducir la secuencia entera de hechos y vivirlos de nuevo. Sólo que cada vez que tiene que revivirlo es como si en esa ocasión no fuera a sobrevivir al disparo y fuese a morir frente a los ojos del escritor.

—No podía. Castle, cada vez que me preguntabas si recordaba algo del tiroteo me sentía como si volviese a estar tirada sobre la hierba de aquel cementerio con una bala incrustada en mi pecho. Me daba demasiado miedo recordarlo… Todavía me lo da.

—¿Por qué, Kate? —pregunta Richard.

—Me acababan de disparar en el pecho, no sabías si ibas a volver a verme viva alguna vez y me dijiste que me querías. No sabía qué pensar. No _podía_ pensar —estalla la policía.

¿Entonces era eso? ¿Beckett estaba asustada de que su "_Te quiero_" no fuese todo lo verdadero que debiese y que se arrepintiese de haberlo dicho después y por eso había fingido que no recordaba absolutamente nada del tiroteo? Richard busca las palabras adecuadas para responder a su compañera y a pesar de ser un escritor experimentado se encuentra con serias dificultades para elegir las más correctas.

—No me arrepiento de habértelo dicho. Sí, tienes razón, te estabas muriendo prácticamente en mis brazos y no sabía si iba a volver a verte con vida. —El escritor suspira—. Cuando te vi allí tirada y sangrando en lo único en lo que pude pensar fue que si aquella iba a ser la última vez que te iba a ver _tenía_ que decirte que te quiero.

Kate oye las dos últimas palabras una vez más, _en presente_. Al principio no sabe qué decir o cómo actuar. Ver a Castle delante de ella, completamente serio y sincero, diciéndole otra vez las mismas palabras y sin que esta vez ninguno de los dos o ambos estén condicionados por motivos tales como una bala, hace que su mundo vuelva a tambalearse. Aunque a decir verdad, durante los últimos trece años su mundo no ha hecho más que tambalearse.

—No sé cómo hacerlo. No sé cómo dejar el caso de mi madre atrás —comenta en un tono casi inaudible la detective—. Llevo ahogándome en él trece años.

Richard debería odiarse un poco a sí mismo al haber puesto a Beckett en esa situación pero lo cierto es que, de alguna forma, se siente, a falta de una palabra mejor, aliviado. Aliviado al saber el por qué de la mentira de Kate. No es que sus razones hagan que el engaño le duela menos, pero al menos puede llegar a parecerle comprensible. Y la verdad es que esa puede que sea la vez en la que su compañera haya sido más sincera con él.

—Pero lleva tiempo, Castle. Las sesiones de terapia de unos meses no van a hacer que pueda dejar atrás lo que no he podido dejar atrás en más de una década.

—No sabía que siguieses yendo a terapia… Siento haberme comportado así estos últimos días —se disculpa Rick.

—No hace falta que te disculpes, Castle. No deberías haberte enterado de esa forma y no debería haber estado mintiéndote durante meses. Lo siento.

—Debe ser difícil… —reconoce Richard—. Si necesitas algo…

—Lo sé, Castle. ¿Te veo mañana? —inquiere la detective.

—Te veo mañana.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cierran tras él, Castle se dice a sí mismo que todo sería mucho más fácil si fuera capaz de odiar a Kate por lo que ha hecho y pudiera continuar con su vida con relativa normalidad. Pero por suerte o por desgracia, el escritor se ha dado cuenta de que es imposible.


End file.
